Treasure Planet: Another Story
by 95JEH
Summary: Here are tere a new story about Treasure Planet. With the same story, same aventuren but a new love.
1. Chapter 1: True?

Treasure Planet  
Another story

_Space, the final frontier, is being watched over as a voice rang out._

_On the clearest nights, whenthe the winds of Etherium were calm and peaceful, _

_A large cargo ship is seen sailing in the spaice. Its solar sails were up, and it looked absolutely beautiful. _

_The great merchant ship, with their cargos of Riches and Wealth, felt safe and secure. Little did they were pursued by… Pirates. _

_Another ship is seen. It's smaller than the cargo and atop its mast flew a three eyed jolly roger. _

_And the most feared of all these pirates was the notorious Captain Whiskers._

_Said captain is seen on the crow's nest as he watches the cargo ship draw nearer. _

_,, __Fire!!" he yelled. Cannons began blasting the ship. Soon they floated next to each other for a deck to deck battle. A little 4 year old, Golden Blond girl with light blue eyes watched this happen with eagerness in her eyes. _

_Like a Houndoom, overtakning its prey, _

,, Jessica Susanne Dolphers! I thought that everyone had gone to bed. "Said a young woman with long brown hair, blue eyes and a long night dress, with its 5 years old daughter and his three older sons.  
,, But mother, we were able to - "began the little girl who called Dolphy.  
,, With us! Do you mean you?" Said her oldest brother, Josh of 8 years.  
The girl looked just strictly on his brother and looked up at her mother with pleading eyes.  
,, Okay, okay. I read further. But then must also promise me that you are to sleep. "  
,, Yes, yes. "  
,, Arrgh! "Cried her three brothers.  
,, What should it be a book, Dolphy? " Said their mother.  
Dolphy took his favorite book.  
,, That one. " She replied, and hold it in front of his mother's face.  
,, Oh, no! We have heard at least 10,000 times, " said Dolphys second oldest brother, John of 7 years.  
It was about Captain Flint and his prey from a thousand worlds.  
,, Yes, mother, can't we just hear another? "Asked Dolphys younger brother, Jon of 6 years.  
,, Let us hear it than, one last time, okay? "  
The boys just rolled their eyes and threw themselves down on their beds.  
_,, How much can a girl be so annoying?"_ Thought the boys.  
,, Move up a little. "She said to her daughter.

_Whisker's __secret trove was never found, but stories have persisted that it remains hidden. Somewhere at the fathest reaches of the galaxy stowed with riches beyond imagination. The loot of a thousand worlds... Treasure Planet.__  
_  
,, Treasure Planet, "said Dolphy and the book on same time, since the story was over.  
,, Okay, it's bed time. "Said her mother.  
,, Mom? How do you think Flint did it? do you think he fell from a bolt from the blue and disappeared without trace again? "  
All her brothers laughed of her.  
,, You will not tell us that you believe in everything there!?" said Jon.  
Dolphy as warning him.  
,, I know that it's real! "Cried she, she sat beside her mother and looked up at her, but her mom just smiled down to her.  
,, Okay, okay, okay. Now it's time to sleep for all the treasures hunters." She laughed, and put Dolphy.  
She went to the boys and kissed them good night, went to the door and was about to close the door when Dolphy suddenly sat up and said:  
,, Mom? "  
,, Yes, darling. "  
,, Coming dad soon home? "  
Nina hesitated, but went to her little daughter. She sat down on her bed and did her stuff into itself.  
,, I don't know. "  
Dolphy so away and looked at his sleeping brothers.  
,, He will not return, do he? "  
,, No, darling. He don't." Dolphy nodded sorrow bravely. Nina put Dolphy again.  
Dolphy looked up at the ceiling. Nina let her fingers glide carefully through her hair.

_Sleep now sweet, my little pirate.  
Think now of something else  
Not thinking of the sad things  
You must __promise__ me  
You must think about your even bulls coming.  
_  
Dolphy smiled to her mother, who smiled back and sang on.

_So, now sleep, my sweet little pirate.  
Now you need to go to sleep  
Then I will tell you tales, filled the universe secrets  
About the courageous girl and her friend followed.  
As fighting against pirates and the treasure burden of a thousand worlds.  
So sleep now  
_  
She rock Dolphy in her arms. She had fallen asleep.  
Nina placed her underneath the carpet and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
,, Good night, my little even bulls. "She whispered. She stood up again and looked at a picture of her daughter's father. They were very similar to each other. Dolphy had inherited his eyes, head shape, and his manner of the time she and him were on Dolphys age. Boys like her more, but had their father's hair color. She went to the door and looked one last time to all her children and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2: 12 Years later

**Okay, this is something that I forgot to say in the first chapter:**

**I am from Denmark and speak Danish, so there is probably some spelling errors in English. this is my first English history, so be nice.**

Chapter 2: 12 years later

At Benbow inn:

,, Mrs. Hawkins, "called an octopus-like woman in a full normal human woman.  
,, I know what a purpejuice, I will be there Mrs. Dunwoody, "answered Mrs.. Hawkins. She went to an entire family as ordinary people were on the three boys who were almost adults, a mother and a girl of 15 years. They knew each other gradually. The family had been living inside of some of the rooms in a day or so.  
,, What can I help you with? "Asked Sarah.  
,, I want to be on a salad, and ... what do you want Josh? "Asked the mother.  
,, I want a burger. "Said Josh.  
,, Me too. "Said his two younger brothers.  
,, Oh, I am sorry ... but I have no burger. "Sarah replied gently. ,, There are not many people here. "  
,, It's alright. What do you want, Dolphy? "She asked his youngest daughter who just sat and stared at the menu.  
,, I'am not very hungry. "She replied.  
,, Okay then, we take a sandwich. "Said Josh, John and Jon.  
,, Okay, I can be able to get you. "Smiled Sarah. ,, Would you like a cola? "  
The boys nodded eagerly, Sarah smiled.  
Then went up to her old friend, an older gentleman and very similar to a dog.  
,, Sorry Delbert it has been like a madhouse in the whole morning. "  
,, That's alrigth, Sarah. "Delbert said. ,, Ah, my alponiagryde with extra solaris kernel. Mmmm, jamn. "he smel it. Suddenly there was a small girl who look on him. ,, Hallo ... what can I do for you, your little curious ... thing? "The girl did not reply but just to look at him when he will try to eat, he looked at her again. ,, Go away. Do you have your parents around you? What wrong has the cat taken your - arrgh! "Little curious seeds, using his tongue and got some of Delbert food. She smiled sweetly and made street boys hop to his parents. Sarah went to her friend, and so pleasing to her.  
,, Oh, they are irresistible in this age. "She smiled.  
,, Delbert was his take down.  
,, Hi, indeed intolerable - irresistible. "He corrected himself and continued: ,, And now that we know. How goes it with Jim? "  
,, Much better, I know that he had problems earlier this year, but I really believe that he is about to turn a new leaf now. "  
,, Mrs. Hawkins, "said two robots - police.  
,, Jim! "Everyone looked at the door, even Dolphy she could figure out that it must be her son. Josh wiped anything to Jon, they both laughed. Dolphy stared at them intimidating.  
,, Oh, wrong leaf. "wiped Delbert.  
Jim saw that everyone looked at him, in addition to Dolphy, she looked away. Jim just looked at her but then the other again.  
,, Okay ... thanks for the lifts gays, I will fit better on next time. "He said as if they drove him home because there had been nothing. Which there was. He removed the police hand away from his shoulder but they held him back.  
,, We grab their son ride with a solar boat in prohibited area. "Said one.  
, Infringement of the Highway Code 904, Section 15, Clause, Uh ... "said the second, and hesitated.  
,, Six. "Closed Jim. And kløede a little on the chin.  
,, Thank you. "  
,, Don't . "  
,, Jim. "wiped Sarah angrily.  
Jim looked down at the ground and looked slightly on Dolphy, who also looked a bit on him. When their eyes met she looked quickly away. But then came Delbert to them.  
,, Sorry the gentleman ... if I can break in here? I recognized the astro physicist Dr. Doppler. Maybe You heard of me? No, I have a clipboard. "  
,, Are you the boy's father, "said one cop.  
Both the Doctor and Sarah, said no. The Doctor look so insulted on her when she said ,, eww".  
Dolphy could not help but giggle when she saw Delbert face as she said it.  
,, Back of Sir., "cried the robots in the choir.  
,, Thank you, Delbert I think I can handle this for my self. "  
,, Well, Sarah, if you insist. "He turned about to go but stopped quickly.  
,, You must never allow me to do that, again. "wiped he.  
Jim then angrily away when he heard that Delbert would be his father.  
,, Next time it is a ticket to the youth prison ... "said the one robot.  
,, Children hum ... "said another.  
,, Prison. "Said another.  
,, Thank you Mr. officher. "Jim was about to go but was held back by his mother. ,, It won't happen again. "  
,, We see his Tybee evreyday, Mrs. Wrong choices ... "  
,, Non-starter. "  
,, Losers. "  
Jim stared at them, as did Dolphy.  
,, Have a great day. "  
,, We're taught. "  
Before Sarah said something to her son, she looked at the guests as soon ate again.  
,, Jim, now I have had enough! Want to youth in prison, is thats it? "  
Jim await her back against her and began to take some plates off in a kind tub. His eyes looked like he had tears.  
,, Jim ... Jim looking at me ... it is hard enough to run the inn alone and now you too - "  
,, Mother, it was no big deal, there was no soul out there. The cops woul't just get of my-"  
Sarah gave him a serious glance.  
,, Forget it. "He said and looked down on plates.  
,, Mrs. Hawkins! My juice. "  
,, I'm right there! Mrs.. Dunwoody. Jim I would not look back you destroy your whole future. "  
,, Year, what a future? "Jim went into the kitchen.  
Dolphy had heard their discussion about Jims future. She knew exactly how he had it.

About Jim evening sat on top of roof and threw some stones from. He sat and then people go home, and listened as his mother, Delbet and Nina talked about. He heard about how his mother had on him ... and how, Nina had with _**her**_ daughter. It reminded a lot about what his mother said about him. Jim could not help but smile. Suddenly the door was open and the girl he had seen earlier came out.

Dolphy went outside she could not hear his mother talk about her, and her brothers talk about this Jim Hawkins. Suddenly she saw a boy sitting on the roof. She found a way to get that up. And clambered quietly to him. He had obviously not seen her.  
,, Hey ... "she said quiet.  
Jim made big eyes when he saw her stand right next to him.  
,, Uh ... Hi. "He answered, he knew not what he would say. ,, Øhm what are you doing here? "  
,, I would just like to, get to know you. "She replied. ,, After that my mother now, knows _your_ mother. So ... hi, my name is Jessica Susanne Dolphers, but I will be called Dolphy. "Jim looked at her, but gave her the hand.  
,, Nice to meet you, I 'am - "  
,, Jim Hawkins? "She finished the sentence for him.  
,, I can figure out that you heard that, huh? "He smiled slightly at her and then suddenly a spaceship fall. Jim and Dolphy looked at each other and jumped off the roof and ran down to the ship.  
,, Hey, masters! Masters, you are okay in there, right!? "Cried Jim, and knocked at the window, at the door, but jumping right back when he saw a hand come up at the window, as did Dolphy. It was an old newt that was awesome and took hold of Jims jacket collar.  
,, He is on the way! Can you hear him!? He ship propellers and fluctuates as the Devil self, "he hosted, violently. Jim itch at the eyebrows.  
,, Uh ... if you did enough your head pretty hard diden't ya? "Said Dolphy.  
,, They are out of my chest, directing the Cyborg and his family of killers ... but they have to wrench it out of Billy Bones cold dead fingers if they want - Arrgh! " the newt fell and hosted again.  
,, Oh, no ... "Jim ran to Billy Bones.  
,, Uh ... Hey, la 'me take your arm. "Jim strained to lift him up. Dolphy helped Jim with lifting him.  
,, Good, boys. "  
,, I am a girl. "Hvæsede Dolphy quiet.  
,, Mom, gonna love this. " Mutted Jim.

,, Thank you bother to listen, Delbert. "Sighed Sarah. ,, It helps. "  
,, Yes, thank you. "Said Nina, she went to Sarah, and then languish on the table.  
Delbert went to them and put a comforting hand on the end Ninas shoulder.  
,, It's gonna okay, you see. "  
Sarah and Nina smiled gratefully, and looked at their pictures they had of their children.  
,, I still dream about the day he comes in the door and there he staying with a new pet, which I give him permission to keep. "Sarah smiled pleased when she opened her locket, which came out of picture of Jim as Little.  
Nina smiled, sad when she saw a picture of his family in his account book. Dolphy was only 5 years old when it was taken, she had jumped up on her father, her three boys, as look on each other

and Dolphy, and she held on just his second eldest son, John. Everything was good.  
As Delbert open the door were all frightened. It was Jim and Dolphy who came in with the injured newt. Both Sarah and Nina cried for their children, with their names and surnames.  
,, Mom ... he hurt, bad! "said Dolphy before her mother could manage to say something.  
,, ... My chest, boy. "Said newt weak. Jim pussing the chest to him. ,, They may not get this ... they coming soon. "  
,, Who is coming? "Said Dolphy and Jim in the choir, newt withdrew in Jims shirt and drew him to his self. ,, The _Cyborgs_! Bewere the _Cyborgs _... "he wisped into Jims ear and fell down. He was dead.  
Suddenly came Dolphys three brothers, they had heard the noise.  
,, What on the earth - "was thats the only things they could say, 'cuz Dolphy tyssede on them. Josh, John and Jon came up to them, they looked up at the ceiling window and saw a spaceship came flying.  
,, What is happening? "Said Dolphy wiper.  
Jim went to the window and opened gently persistent were, to him just to see out of it. He could see some pirates, go straight to them. It went forward, had a mechanical arm.  
,, Come on, we gotta go, "he said and took of his mother's wrist.  
Dolphy was also begun to run, but punching sede when she saw that her family did not.  
,, What are you waiting for!? "She asked. Josh just looking cold to her.  
,, Do you think that relly, there are some - "  
BANG! Suddenly there came a reader shot through the door that Delbert was about to be hit by.  
All so frightened, and began to run up the stairs.  
,, I think that I agree with Jim there! "  
When they had come to a room Delbert opened a large window and looked down to his lizard-like creature who drove his car.  
,, Delilah! Delilah! Stop, don't move! Josh, John and Jon, you first jump, "the boys did as they were told and jumped down into karate.  
Everyone was up on the upper room, when pirates entered. they cried ,, where is it! "and began rooted throughout the inn.  
Since they had started to come up to where Jim and Dolphy was. He looked desperate to Delbert who tried to get Sarah and Nina to jump.  
,, Don't worry. I am an expert on physics laws. "He reassured them. ,, Now I count to three. One - "  
,, Three! "Cried Jim and Dolphy choir as they pushed their parents, and friend out of the window. They landed all equal on karate, fortunately the boys had something to move, before they came.  
,, Go, Delilah! Run! "Commanded Delbert to her. As they were driven back as Sarah, and she was his inn ... which burned. She leaned back in resignation. Jim did not know what he should do, but felt that it was his fault. He took the ball forward as he had received from the newt. Dolphy so it and thought of what it was, as Jim did.


End file.
